18 Inches Doggy Style
by SasuNaru69
Summary: what happens to Naruto when Kiba learns the Enlargement Jutsu? Oneshot. this one shot is for my BEST friend and brother.


_**18 Inches, Doggy Style.**_

The morning was bright and beautiful. The birds were singing and everyone was up and running around……..everyone except….Naruto. He was still in bed with his night cap and silky blue boxers on. Naruto was dreaming about Ramen and a special someone…..Kiba.

Naruto and Kiba had been going out for about a month. They had of course slept together but they weren't unfortunately living together…..yet. Naruto heard his alarm clock go off and through it against the wall. The alarm clock hit the wall and smashed into a million pieces.

Naruto rolled over in bed only to fall out and onto the floor. Slowly Naruto got up and stumbled to his closet. Naruto grabbed his usual orange outfit and slipped it on over his silky blue boxers. He then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair.

Naruto then headed to school.

**(At school.)**

Naruto walked into the school and started to look for his doggy boyfriend. Naruto started to head towards Kiba's locker.

Naruto was walking down the hall towards Kiba's locker when he stopped and saw Kiba at his locker. He was putting books into his locker and not taking any out.

"Hey Kiba." said Naruto walking up to his boyfriend.

Kiba shut his locker and looked at Naruto. Kiba grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Their kiss was broken by the bell to go to class. Kiba and Naruto walked down the hall to their classroom holding hands.

They entered the classroom and took their seats in the back of the room. Naruto sat in front of Kiba. The teacher walked in and started to write their assignment on the board. But the class was interrupted when a voice came over the intercom.

"Pardon for this interruption. We need everyone to go to the gym for an important assembly."

Everyone filed out of the classroom to the gym. Naruto tried to follow but was stopped when Kiba grabbed him by the hand. Kiba then grabbed Naruto around the waist and kissed him. Naruto pushed Kiba away.

"We can't. We have to go to the assembly."

Kiba closed the gab between them and grabbed Naruto around the waist again but placed his hands on Naruto's ass.

"No we don't. Sakura can fill us in later. Come on. We have this classroom all to ourselves." Kiba said into Naruto's ear.

Kiba started to kiss Naruto's neck and collarbone. Naruto let out one or two moans. Kiba's hand left Naruto's ass and found their way in Naruto's shirt.

Kiba pushed Naruto up against the wall of the classroom. Kiba started to tug at Naruto's shirt. Naruto, seeing Kiba having trouble, took his shirt off.

Kiba grabbed at one of Naruto's nipples and rolled it around in his mouth. Naruto started to moan and arch his back. Then Kiba pulled his own shirt off. Kiba went back to leaving kisses on Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto's hand trailed down Kiba's back and went to the front of his pants. Naruto tried to unbuckle Kiba's pants but was unsuccessful. Naruto could fell a bulge in his pants and wanted to relieve it. Kiba picked up Naruto around the waist and placed him on the floor.

Kiba stood up and unbuckled his pants and slide them off revealing his boxers. This only made Naruto harder, knowing what was coming next. Kiba got down on his knees and slide Naruto's pants and boxers off.

Kiba smiled and looked at Naruto, asking for his permission to continue. Naruto nodded his approval. Kiba placed all of Naruto's manhood inside his mouth and started to suck. Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Kiba stopped sucking, also stopping Naruto's climax, and got up, pulling off his boxers to reveal………18 inches of hard manhood.

"Holy shit, Kiba!" said Naruto in shock.

"He-he. Choji taught me that Enlargement Jutsu."

Kiba bent down and grabbed Naruto's manhood again and placed it in his mouth. Naruto forgot about his shock and his mind turned to the pleasure Kiba was giving him. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a small moan.

Kiba stopped and smiled, preventing Naruto's climax yet again. Naruto looked up at his lover and saw him grab a tube of lube out of his pants pocket that he always carried with him,….just in case.

Kiba opened up the tube and put some on his manhood. Naruto looked at Kiba. Naruto gave Kiba a single nod to continue. Kiba placed some lube on Naruto's entrance. Kiba throw the tube behind him and it landed close to his pants.

Kiba grabbed Naruto around the waist and flipped him over on his hands and knees. Naruto looked back at his love confused.

"Kiba, what are you doing?"

"Trying something new." was all Kiba said.

In one thrust, Kiba was inside Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain. A small tear ran down Naruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded and whipped the tear away. Kiba started to thrust himself into Naruto repeatedly. Suddenly Kiba found that one spot.

"KIBA!"

Kiba smiled at this and hit that spot a few more times, getting the same result.

_I love seeing him squirm like he does when I am pleasuring him. _thought Kiba, getting an idea in his head.

Kiba, while still thrusting his manhood into Naruto, grabbed Naruto's manhood and started to pump it up and down.

"Ki-ba, I-I…..almost…..moan there!"

Sweat trickled down Kiba's brow. With hearing this Kiba went faster. Naruto's seed suddenly felled Kiba's hand and the floor below Naruto.

Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's waist and started to thrust harder into his love. Kiba was at his climax now and his seed filled Naruto.

Kiba fell on top of Naruto and pulled himself out of a now tired Naruto. Kiba fell over and laid next to Naruto. Naruto crawled up to Kiba and placed his head on his chest. Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

For a long time the two lovers laid there in the classroom, breathing hard, and covered in their seed and sweat. It was nice to lay there alone with the one you loved.


End file.
